1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to tools, particularly hand tools and most particularly double ended wrenches. A double-ended wrench is a wrench having two wrench heads positioned at either end of an extended central portion or handle thereof; and each wrench head has a configuration capable of controlling the rotation of a fastener. The present invention involves a double ended wrench having a movable wrench grip that can be positioned at either end of the double-ended wrench, thereby providing a user with improved comfort, torque and continuous use capabilities, at either end of the double-ended wrench.